Kate Cary
|past residence = Birmingham, England |current residence=Sheffield, EnglandRevealed on Fantasticfiction |books written = The First Battle, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Tallstar's Revenge, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Rising Storm, Dawn, The Sight, Dark River, Eclipse, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, The Last Hope, Thunder and Shadow, Tigerheart's Shadow, Darkest Night, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, The Silent Thaw, Darkness Within, The Broken Code 6, Super Edition 14 |other novels = Bloodline, Reckoning, Pippa Morgan's Diary, Signs of Love, Seekers: River of Lost Bears, Seekers: The Longest Day |son = Josh |siblings = Unknown}} Kate Cary is one of the authors of the Warriors novel series, whom shares the pseudonym "Erin Hunter" with editor Victoria Holmes, and fellow writers Cherith Baldry, and Tui Sutherland.Revealed on Biography :Kate Cary was born on November 4, 1967, during a storm, in England, outside of Birmingham. She studied history of witchcraft, madness, and women at the Royal Holloway College, London University, gaining a Bachelor of Arts (BA) degree in History in 1989 and a Master of Arts (MA) degree in Women's History in 1992.Revealed on Royalholloway.ac.uk She then moved to Scotland, living there for 12 years in the woods, and started writing there. In 1997, she had a son, named Joshua (Josh). In 2004, she moved back to England, and is now currently residing in a city in the north of England. :She began writing Warriors after sending a sample of her writing to a company called Working Partners in 2001. They suggested that she work on a project they were going to start about feral cats, and after trying it out and sending her work to Victoria Holmes, an editor for Working Partners who had come up with the idea for Warriors,Revealed on LinkedIn and Vicky liked her writing so Kate wrote the first two books. Cherith Baldry was also recruited to help so that they could keep up with the fast publishing schedule. :She has three cats: Miu-Miu and Flower (brother and sister) and Bartholomew. Quotes "I have loved cats since I was a child. My dad gave me a kitten when I was six: a small black, gentle cat. She would follow me around the house waiting for me to sit down so she could clamber onto my lap and purr. Since then I have never been without a cat. Even at University I found a cat to love: a black tom who lived in the halls of residence. He would slip into my room and sleep on my bed and when I left the University and set up my own home, the first thing I acquired was a cat. I have three cats now. My eldest cat is a grumpy granddad of a cat who loves to sleep in the warmest place he can find to rest his aching bones. Flower and Miu-Miu are much younger; a brother and sister we found in a rescue home. They love it when I write; as soon as they see me at my keyboard, Willow settles himself under the radiator in my study and Flower curls up on the chair behind me, while Miu-Miu lounges across my desk pressing the keys with his paws with every languorous stretch. They graciously share their home with my partner Geoff and my seven-year-old son, Joshua, who love them almost as much as I do. Although our three cats are soft kittypets, I know that at night, while I'm tucked up in bed, they go out exploring a world all their own. Writing Warriors gives me the chance to imagine that world. I used to worry about my cats, out alone in the dark by themselves. But the ThunderClan cats have taught me that there is nothing for them to fear, only adventures to be enjoyed."Revealed on a quote from Kate on the [http://www.warriorcats.com/ official Warriors website] Warriors books *Fire and Ice *Rising Storm *Dawn *The Sight *Dark River *Eclipse *Fading Echoes *Night Whispers *The Last Hope *The First Battle *A Forest Divided *Path of Stars *Thunder and Shadow *Darkest Night *The Raging Storm *The Silent Thaw *Darkness Within *''The Broken Code 6 *''Bluestar's Prophecy *Crookedstar's Promise *Tallstar's Revenge *Moth Flight's Vision *Tigerheart's Shadow *Squirrelflight's Hope *Super Edition 14'' }} Other books *''Bloodline'' (2005) *''Reckoning'' (2007) *''Signs of Love: Love Match'' (2012)Revealed on her personal blog *''Seekers: Return to the Wild: River of Lost Bears'' (2013) *''Signs of Love: Paris Crush'' (2013) *''Signs of Love: Destiny Date'' (2013) *''Pippa Morgan's Diary'' (2015) *''Pippa Morgan's Diary: Love and Chicken Nuggets'' (2015) *''Pippa Morgan's Diary: Isle of Fright'' (2015) *''Seekers: Return to the Wild: The Longest Day'' (2016) *''Pippa Morgan's Diary: Trouble and Squeak'' (2016) *''Signs of Love: Stupid Cupid'' (2017) Trivia Warriors-related Characters *Kate's favorite characters change with time, but her all time favorite character is Graystripe. Other favorites include Yellowfang, Jayfeather, Lionheart, Bluestar, and Gray Wing. **Her favorite Clan leaders are Leopardstar and Tigerstar. **Her favorite villains are Hawkfrost, and Tigerstar. **Her least favorite characters are Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Hollyleaf, and Sleekwhisker. *Her favorite Warriors shipping is Leafpool/Crowfeather. *Her favorite warrior names are Birchfall, and Fernsong. *Her least favorite death to write was Yellowfang's. *If she could be married to a Clan cat, she would choose Brambleclaw. *It was hard for Kate to write Jaypaw's point of view in the Power of Three arc, but easier than writing Hollypaw's or Lionpaw's. *She does not like Ashfur and she had stated that, "I feel Ashfur had a major hissy fit because he wasn't going to get to be on the A list, and it’s hard to respect him for that." *If she could bring one Warriors character to life, Kate would pick Yellowfang to "give her a nice happy home in her old age." Books *Her favorite books to write and read were The Sight and Twilight, respectively. However, in Erin Hunter Chat 3, her favorite book to write was Dark River. *The hardest scenes for her to write were the three chapter battle scene in Eclipse and the last battle scene in The Last Hope. *Her favorite Warriors books are Bluestar's Prophecy, and The Sight. *Her favorite arcs are The Prophecies Begin and Omen of the Stars, although she is also fond of Power of Three and Dawn of the Clans. Other *If she could be a Clan cat, she would be in RiverClan. Her favorite Clan is also RiverClan. *If she could be in a Clan, she would want to be leader. *If Kate would have a warrior name, it would be Crookedfang. *Kate thinks there are other Clans beyond the lake with their own code and different prophecies. Miscellaneous *Her pseudonym on BlogClan is Cakestar, derived from a childhood nickname, despite not being a huge fan of cake. *Both Kate and Cherith write for about six hours a day. **In addition, Kate revealed that she and the other Erins typically do not get writer's block and once the main storyline is completed, it takes roughly eight to twelve weeks to write a Warriors book. *Kate is squeamish and avoids mentioning gore when writing. *Kate uses Warriors Wiki while writing for reference. *When asked about the inclusion of same-sex couples in Warriors, Kate has said that because of where their books sell, they are not allowed to include the relationships. She says that their market extends to countries that still oppose gay marriage. *Kate was not asked to provide dedications in books until the series became popular. *Kate's favorite food changes, but her latest favorite is Chicken Caesar salad, and her favorite dessert is lemon meringue pie. She is also fond of waffles. *She does not like pineapple, and does not drink soda. She prefers tea or water. Her favorite tea is peppermint tea. *Kate prefers zucchini in her salads, as cucumbers are too watery, but thinks they make nice-tasting burps. *Her favorite colors are autumn colors. *Kate's Harry Potter house is Hufflepuff. *She has a fear of airplanes. If she could have a superpower, Kate would have teleportation or fast travel. External links *Kate's Book Website *Kate's Facebook *Kate's Twitter *New "BlogClan" *Old "BlogClan" * * Notes and references }} }} de:Kate Caryes:Kate Caryru:Кейт Кэриfr:Kate Carynl:Kate Caryfi:Kate Carypl:Kate Cary Category:Erin Hunter Category:Persons Category:Real world articles